tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Haeliar
Player Name: Wavesong. Character Name: Haeliar. Character Full Name: Haeliar Sunsorrow. Affiliation(s): The Horde, Silvermoon City, House of Sunsorrow. Class: Warlock. Race: Sin'Dorei. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Faith: None. Build: Slim. Age: 247. Gender: Male. Height: 6'4". Weight: 154 lbs. Eye Color: Green. Hair Style & Color: Haelior usually got his hair set up into a long taill on the top of the back of his head, the rest of his hair hanging freely down his shoulders and back. His hair is white as snow due to the lack of pigments. Skin/fur Color: Pale. Armor/Garment Type: Cloth, and cloth only. Usual Attire: Would you see the sin'dorei warlock, he usually wears his crimson robe. Personality: Haelior is a grim fellow, with little respect for people of other race. He got close to no empathy towards those who have not earned his respect and friendship. History: Haelior Sunsorrow, the first-born son of Marena and Talthian Sunsorrow, thus also the heir to House Sunsorrow. Ever since his birth, his parents had pushed him to study to become an arcanist. Soon Haelior would have two siblings, His brother Antherias and his sister Saredia. They just as himself was pushed towards their education. His brother was to become a soldier and his sister to become a ranger. Haelior travelled between his home and the many sanctums in Quel'thalas to study, his parents still telling him to study magic, something he gladly did. In time he had reached the title of Arcanist, a title of good choice in the Quel'dorei society and a title he was proud of. Soon Haelior found a wife, and soon he had three daughters, the first-born which he personally educated in the schools of magic. Dire times were coming, the Second War was upon him and he joined his brothers at the defence, fighting against the orcs and the amani trolls and soon the war was over. The time of harmony was short, just after all his daugthers was educated. A new enemy was at their doorstep, Arthas decimated the Quel'dorei including Haelior's wife and three children, his infinite amount of forces tearing down the Sunsorrow Estate. Haelior joined up with his brothers outside the Sunwell and fought with all his might to protect the land he loved, however with the destruction of the Sunwell, Arthas forces leaved Quel'thalas, a land now twisted with evil and horror. He just as most of his kind sought to Prince Kael'Thas. Gladly accepting the fel magic he and Illidan had to offer him, this gave new a new birth Haelior, a changed man now leaving his old studies beside and taking up the art of fel. Soon he learned how he would manipulate this school of magic, learning how to summon demons to his command and binding them to his will, taking up the new title of Felweaver. Haelior followed Kael'thas to the Outlands and aiding to capture the creatures known as "Naaru". He then joined the Sunhawks and were sent to back to Azeroth to saboteur the Draenei. But the Sunhawks would soon be defeated and the Vector Coil was brought down. With much effort he managed to create a portal to the Outlands and returned there once more, fainting cause of the vast use of energy it took him to create it. Haelior then began his journey back home and soon he stood at the Gates of Silvermoon once more, rebuilt by those who had not followed with the Sun King. He met with his brother and sister, who had rebuilt the House of Sunsorrow, now Haelior once again took the title of House-Lord for the house. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Sin'dorei Category:Warlock